Conventional electronics modules may be stacked or arranged in a side-by-side fashion. However, to secure multiple modules in the various configurations with movement of the modules relative to one another being constrained in three dimensions, multiple latch or other securement mechanisms are needed. For example, one type of connector may be used to secure the modules in a vertical arrangement, while separate connector may be necessary to secure modules in a horizontal arraignment. This unnecessarily increases the complexity and cost of modular systems and limits the number of arrangement options for multiple modules.
Traditional environmentally-sealed spring connections are used in compression style designs where the sealing gaskets are mounted so that they compress in the same direction as the spring in. Such connections are not compatible with swiping configurations. Other spring pin connections may compress the pins and then rotate or slide into their final position. However, such connections are very complex and may be less durable and robust than desired in many applications. Improvements in environmentally-sealed spring connections are desired.